


Just One Night

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Songfic, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix
Summary: Disclaimer:  All characters are fictitious and are owned by Marvel. Any relation to actual people is coincidental and no copyright infringement is intended.  No money has been collected from the writing/posting of this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.  Words to "One Night" written by Andrea Corr & Caroline Corr (The Corrs).





	Just One Night

 

I rapped my knuckles against her door, but the sound echoed off the walls, unanswered. "Jean?" I called through the door. Still no answer.I reached down and tried the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, I gently slid the door open. Slipping head around the door, I could hear movement in the room. "Jean," I called out, but was again unanswered. I was pretty sure she was in there; I had just heard her door slam shut and was trying to make sure she was ok. 

I slipped the rest of the way into the room, and silently slid the door closed behind me. I glanced around the corner and saw Jean sitting at her desk, singing softly to herself.I started to smile, but my jaw quickly dropped in astonishment as she slipped a hand up to cup her breast and her other hand disappeared between her legs. 

Holy shit. 

I moved to step back out of the room, but I found myself rooted to the spot. Unable to make my muscles cooperate with my head that was yelling for me to get out of the room.I shook my head as she released her breast and dropped her other hand between her legs. She lifted one foot, braced it against the desk and pushed herself back on two chair legs.She was silently mouthing words to the song playing in her headset. I could tell that it was her favorite song by the Coors. 

Despite myself, I found myself growing harder, straining against my jeans. The fabric so tight, it was getting painful. I reached down flipped the button loose and unzipped my zipper, hoping to ease some of the tension.I groaned softly to myself as she began rocking her hips. She wasn’t making this very easy. And I still couldn’t get my feet to cooperate with my head and get myself out of here.I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be thinking the things I’m thinking right now. My head was screaming at me to get out, but I was so enraptured by her that I couldn’t. I was fascinated. 

She removed one hand from between her legs and rubbed it delicately across her lips. I nearly dropped to my knees when she licked her lips.Suddenly my feet seemed to cooperate, but instead of walking out of the room like I should have, I silently stepped over to the bed and sat down. I rubbed my hands over my thighs, trying to ease some of the tension that was building there. She slid a hand up through her hair and dropped her head back. If her eyes were open, she’d be looking right at me. I leaned back slightly and before I knew it, I was holding myself in my hands.I can only see her shoulder, but her movements tell me she’s quickened her pace. With a shrug, I run my hand from root to tip. Since I can’t seem to get myself to leave the room, I might as well enjoy myself too. My breath comes out in a shaky sigh and I close my eyes, imagining that it’s her hand and not mine. 

I heard a creak as she pushed the chair further back. 

My eyes flew open when the chair crashed to the ground. Expecting to see her lying in the floor in a pile, my eyes widened in surprise when I see her floating in the air just above where the chair would have been.She paused slightly and then resumed her pace, fingers thrusting further, faster than before. I groaned and closed my eyes again when I saw that she had kept up her pace, never breaking the rhythm. I drew my hand back down over myself, feeling the tension flow over me, and I pressed my thighs down harder onto the bed. She sighed and threw back her head, fingers working at a vicious pace. Realizing she was cresting, I stopped to watch her orgasm. Her face relaxed as the tension slipped away from her. 

She gently lowered herself to the ground and I realized I was going to have to get out of here, and fast. I tugged my jeans back into place around my waist and quietly stood. I was about to turn and leave when she reached her arms above her head and stretched luxuriously. The sight of her relaxed and in complete contentment was too much for me. No matter what the cost to both of us, I had to have her. Now. I stepped up behind her and pushed her against the bookcase. I pushed her harder than I meant to, but I would apologize for that later. 

The room filled with deafening techno music, something to match my mood I thought. I grabbed her around her waist and slid my mouth up her neck. 

She sighed softly and I couldn’t stand not talking to her any longer. "Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" 

She chuckled. "How long have you been here Logan?" She asked as I ran my hands up her side, grazing the sides of her breast with my knuckles through her shirt. 

"Long enough." I grasped her waist with my hands, and spun her around to face me. Leaning over slightly I lightly drew my lips over hers.

This wasn’t right. I couldn’t do this. Scratch that, I COULD do this, but I wasn’t supposed to. Visions of her sitting in the chair, with her head thrown back in ecstasy flashed in my head. 

"Just tonight," I whispered to myself. Just this once. 

She reached up and took my face between her hands. I heard the whir of the CD player and cut my eyes to it as the CD changed. The song began to play and I chuckled softly to myself. "Guess that means yes." 

_So for one night, is it alright_

_That I give..you_

_My heart, my love, my heart_

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_

_Just for one night_

_My love, my love_

_Just for one night_  

She chuckled and glanced down. "Well, since your pants are already unzipped and all…" 

Oh shit, I thought as she leaned forward to press her lips to mine. I had forgotten in my rush, how was I going to explain being in her room with my zipper down? Shit, I couldn’t very well tell her ‘Oh yeah, I sneaked in here while you were getting off and proceeded to do the same for myself.’ 

Her lips parted and I pushed all the thoughts out of my head. I relaxed against her, and ran my hands down her back. Reveling in the feel of the soft cotton against my hands. I came into contact with her skin below her shirt and ran my hands down to her thighs. Deciding I wasn’t going to let this continue here against the wall, I lifted her legs up and settled them around my waist.I carried her over to the bed, and leaned over slowly to deposit her on the bed. I stepped back slightly from the bed and pushed my jeans down over my hips, kicking them out of the way when they hit the floor. 

I stopped when she narrowed here eyes at me and gave me a questioning look. "Why ARE our pants unzipped anyway?" 

Fuck. 

Better to explain it later. 

I grinned at her and slid onto the bed to lie on top of her. Trying to make her forget the question, I dipped my face to hers and began kissing her.I pushed my tongue past her lips and felt her relax against me. Apparently it was working. She slid her hands down my back and shifted my hips to fit more snugly against hers.I deepened the kiss, and pushed my hips forward to slip into her.

_Just for one night_

_My body, my soul_  

I fought to remember that this just had to be for one night. It could prove costly to both of us if it turned out otherwise.I pulled my hips back slightly from her and pushed them slowly forward again. We fit together perfectly. Her muscles suddenly clutched around me, gripping me, urging me to go faster.I groaned and slid my hands under her shoulder and picked up my pace.

_Just for one night._  

Her muscles clamped on me harder and I heard her scream as she orgasmed around me. I tightened my grip on her shoulders and thrust my hips forward one last time. A thousand colors exploded in my head, images of her floating in the air flashed past as I violently orgasmed as well. She cried out again, her muscles clamping down around me again, sucking me dry.

After catching my breath, I let out a sigh and pushed my hips backward to slide gently out of her. Bending my knees, I slid my head down to her stomach and rested my head there. I let out another sigh and relaxed all my muscles to feign sleep and began to snore gently. I felt her body rumble as she chuckled. 

_For one night, it was so right_

_That I gave you_

_My heart_

The music trailed off as she turned off the unit. I felt her relax under me, drifting off to sleep.I titled my head up to look at her face while she slept. Fuck. This promise of one night I kept disillusioning myself with, wasn’t going to work. The look of absolute contentment across her face was gorgeous, and I couldn’t live without it. 

I’m going to have to. 

I laid my head back down, and felt my stomach clench violently as she raised her hand in her sleep to rest it lightly on my head. 

I can’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  All characters are fictitious and are owned by Marvel. Any relation to actual people is coincidental and no copyright infringement is intended.  No money has been collected from the writing/posting of this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.  Words to "One Night" written by Andrea Corr & Caroline Corr (The Corrs).


End file.
